Kagome Holmes
by Lamblover1
Summary: Inuyasha is a detective for the London queens police department. Unable to keep a partner around, his chief has picked him a new one. Sherlock Holmes granddaughter, whom he cannot stand. Will he finally get along with someone? Or will kagome run away like all the others?
1. First case

**A.N: I don't own inuyasha or sherlock Holmes, hopefully you guys like this version. I loved writing kagome as Holmes. Honestly I couldnt decide if i wanted inuyasha to play Holmes or kagome buttttt I think I made the right choice. Please leave a review! Oh also, I didn't know if it would be a crossover or not, but I made it as one. Holme and Watson will only be mentioned. I'll have many characters from inuyasha in it however, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Naraku.**

Inuyasha was a normal detective, he happened to be one of the best who worked with the queens police department. Hes had multiple partners while working there, but he didnt seem to get along with them. As soon as he met one, they would suddenly request a new partner. Inuyasha was stubborn, he didnt follow by the rules, and he hated being bossed around. So as soon as he was told he had a new partner, he was positive they wouldnt last a day. Then his captain told him that his partner didnt work for the police

So there inuyasha was, sitting in his car infront of a small house. It looked abandoned and dark, he was positive no one lived there.

"Is this a joke?" He mumbled to himself. This must have been a lesson from the captain, he was certain the captain would come out of the abandoned dirty house and minute. Then suddenly a girl with wavy black hair and wearing a long buttoned up trench coat, and a deerstalker hat. That when he realized who is partner was, it was sherlock Holmes granddaughter. He saw her all over the papers, they basically said she was sherlock's reincarnation. She came up to the car, met eyes with him and motioned him to roll his window down. He did eyeing her hoping, no praying that she wasn't his new partner.

"I presume you're my new partner?" She questioned. He nodded his head, and she got in the car. "You probably already know who I am! But who exactly are you?" She questioned more.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he grumbled starting his car. She beamed with joy and fixed her hat.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takahashi! I assume you must be from japan?! How exciting!" She said practically leaping for joy. He nodded his head and started to drive. He decided in that moment that he was going to make her quit. He most definitely did not want a mini female Holmes as a partner.

She started to eye him, and his clothing. "You should really lay off on the red meats, they're extremely bad for a dogs health. Stick to chicken and lean meats!" She said. How in the hell did she know he ate red meats, or that he was part dog.

"I assume you either are part dog or have a dog," she announced. When his face fell she clapped with joy. "Yay! I was right! You also haven't had a long term partner in forever!" She continued.

"Look you freak, I am not your Watson! And you are not sherlock Holmes, so stop acting like it!" He yelled at her as he pulled up next to the murder scene. Kagome didnt say anything, she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car slamming the door.

"She didnt even last 30 minutes, new record," inuyasha said to himself as he got out. He made his way to the other officers, kagome was already staring at the body talking to herself.

"Give me the details men," inuyasha ordered. The men were about to tell him when kagome piped up.

"The man appears to have been strangled, but that was not what killed him" she lifted up the body. "His neck was broken, possibly by a fall or choke hold," she said louder. She walked towards inuyasha and wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed him backwards. "Like this I believe, the killer was a female! Most likely his wife," she said letting him go and jumping for joy.

"How the hell did you get that from a corpse?" Inuyasha asked.

"Easy, there are fingernail marks in his neck, he also has red lipstick on his collar. He was having an affair, which means he wasnt killed here, he was dumped here!" She announced and grabs his wallet. She stared at his I.D, and turned towards the car. "Let's go inuyasha!" She yelled back at him. The other police officers stared with an opened mouth, inuyasha growled and ran after.

"I am not your Watson! Do you understand that!?" He yelled at her, she beamed at him.

"Of course not, you're inuyasha and I'm kagome, we're going to make history inuyasha! Now onward to the address!" She yelled pointing. He started to drive growling, she wasnt going anywhere was she?

They arrived at a small house, two kids were playing outfront while a women was broadening. Kagome didnt get out for a bit. She stared at the back of the women, and then at the kids.

"You're acting creepy, let's go and talk to her already!" He said impatiently. She raised her hand to silence him and continued to stare at the women. Finally after about 5 minutes she got out and walked over to her.

The kids ran away from kagome and hid behind their mother. The women stared at kagome and inuyasha emotionless.

"Ma'am I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we found your husband, he has been unfortunately murdered," inuyasha said looking down. The women's face never fell, she continued to stay emotionless. "We um would love it if you could come down to the station, to answer a few questions," inuyasha continued. The women nodded her head and walked away.

Kagome had oddly stayed quiet through the whole conversation, inuyasha didnt question it, fearing she would babble again. They left towards the police station, the mans wife had some how gotten there before them. Must have beat the traffic, or she knows some backroads. She was lead to a interrogation room, before inuyasha could follow her, kagome grab his arm and pulled him aside. She handed him an ear piece.

"T-take this...I cant go with you, but every question I have I'll say to you, and you'll ask it ok?" Kagome ordered nervously. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I d-dont have my grandfather's technique of interrogating people, especially women," kagome admitted. Inuyasha scoffed and walked away.

He sat down across from the women, they stared at eachother for a momen, then kagomes voice spoke through the earpiece.

"Ask her when she last saw her husband," kagome ordered. Inuyasha did, and the lady shurged. "Ask her if she knew he was cheating," she ordered again. When he did the lady looked annoyed.

"Of course i did! The whole bloody town did! He fucked the whole neighborhood, but he didnt know I had a lover!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "He walked in on me, and my lover. He went crazy and tried to kill me! My lover saved me, my sweet alfred," she said, than she covered her mouth fast.

"Tell her the evidence proves it wasnt self defense," when inuyasha did the women looked shocked.

For a moment the bossy girl was quiet "ask her about her kids, ask her how she thinks her kids would feel without a father!" She ordered. Inuyasha hesitated but than finally asked.

"I wouldnt care, the children dont need him around," the women said harshly. Kagome finally burst through the door.

"They do to! You killed there dad! You made it so theyll never truly know him!" She was yelling at the top of her lung, fury filled her voice. Inuyasha grabbed her and dragged her out.

"What the hell is your proublem!? We have her! We have her on murder!" He yelled, but as soon as he saw kagomes face, he froze. Tears were rolling down her face, her eyes looked like miniature waterfalls. "Kagome," was all inuyasha could say, before she ran out of the station.


	2. Case of the missing girl

**A.N: I do not own inuyasha or sherlock, this chapter has some language.**

Inuyasha was hoping kagome would come back eventually, but by the end of his shift there was still no sight of her. He gave up and ended up leaving for the rest of the day, he would pick her up tomorrow for a new case and force her to tell him what exactly was going on.

It was about maybe 5am when she finally did call him, he grumbled and reached for his phone.

"Takashi speaking," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh good! I was worried I woke you! Come to my house immediately, we have a new case!" She than hung up the phone before he could respond. He growled and stood up, he put on a pair of black jeans, and a red shirt. He grabbed his car keys, and made his way down to his car.

Once he arrived at kagomes place her parked in the driveway, and stared at the house. It was a fairly simple house, a few Rose's were in the front but nothing to speical. He walked up to the door, and knocked. A pair of hands ripped him inside, and threw him on the couch.

"What the hell!?" He yelled, kagome was grinning and turned back toward a brick fireplace, smoking on a pipe. There were a few pictures of sherlock and who he assumed to be her in them. A smiling child with black hair, dressed just like the man next to her with a content look.

"You know smoking kill," he said waiting for a respond. Kagome nodded and turned.

"I only do it to channel my grandfather, he would find this new case intresting." She said hopping in the seat next to him, she handed him a case file.

"A girl who disappeared mysteriously after she was engaged to a a wealthy politician," she said smiling.

"Yes i can read, case solved, she either ran away, or he killed her and hid the body," he said as a matter of factly. Kagome shook her head and stared at him.

"I know this girl, she didnt take anything with her nor did she say goodbye to me," kagome said standing up. "Were taking the case! I already ask your captain and he thinks it's a lovely idea!" Kagome spun on her heels and grinned at him.

"Fine," he said, he let out a big yawn and stretched. "Couldnt this have waited until tomorrow?" He asked laying down on the couch.

"Nope! We're going to the countryside!" She announced grabbing her suitcase. Inuyasha shot up off the couch.

"No we are not! I'm not driving us that far!" He yelled heading toward the door. Kagome got infront of it and pinched his dogear.

"We are going to the countyside," she said sternly glaring him down.

"Ow ow ow! Ok fine!" Inuyasha yelled knocking her hand off his ear. "Fucking hell! That was bullshit!" He yelled, kagome walked away humming to herself.

It was a good four hour trip to the country, kagome had over 4 bags of shit that she expected inuyasha to carry. All she did was smoke on her pipe and watch him.

"I'm not fucking Watson," he grumbled to himself as he unpacked her bags from his car. She was busy talking to a man in a expressive suit. He had many gold rings and a ruby necklace. "Fucking rich people," inuyasha said to himself. He looked up and saw a boy playing on a swing by himself. He made his way over to him.

"Sup kid,? I'm inuyasha, what's your name?" He asked towering over the kid.

"Kohaku," the kid said unenthusiastically. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and sat on the ground.

"Any idea where you sister ran off to?" Inuyasha asked trying not to make him uncomfortable. Kohaku stood up and ran off towards the lake, inuyasha sighed. "He knows something," inuyasha muttered.

"Of course he won't tell! He and sango love to keep each others secret," kagome said looking down at him. She forced him up, and started to walk into the small mansion house. Inuyasha quietly followed after. They walked into a black and pink room, all Sangos clothes, stuffed animal, and bed were all in place.

"Hmmm, very interesting, sangos little kitty is missing though." Kagome said kneeling down in search for the cat.

"Ugh cats, I hate cats," inuyasha mumbled as he sniffed the air. He began to walk to a giant bookcase in the corner.

"Genius!" Kagome yelled making inuyasha jump, she started searching the bookcase. She pulled a book out and the whole thing moved, revealing a long staircase leading downward. She grabs a flashlight, and started to descend, inuyasha pulled out his blade and followed after.

"Magnificent! This staircase must lead under the lake! It's a getaway path! She most likely didn't want to marry that old man!" Kagome announced.

"Told you so, what a waste of our time," inuyasha mumbled but stopped dead in his tracks. "I smell blood...lots of blood" he said running down the stairs. Kagome followed after, they reached the bottom and found a guard bleeding badly.

"Oh no, sango what did you do?" Kagome said pinching her bridge.

"I did absolutely nothing," sango announced coming out of a small hiding spot. "He attacked me while I waited for miroku," she embraced kagome, who also hugged back.

"Why are you running away?" inuyasha asked looking at the dead guard.

"I do not wish to marry an old politician, it should be illegal to force marriage, miroku said he'd save me." Sango said looking at inuyasha. Inuyasha walked towards sango, ready to drag her upstairs when kagome got in the way.

"We solved the case!" She yelled grabbing inuyasha arm, and winking at sango. "On word to collect our payment," kagome said draging him.

"But we have to take sango to him!" Inuyasha yelled pulling kagome to a stop.

"Nonsense, all we say is we have proof that sango ran away, she didnt want to marry a stupid politician, case solved!" Kagome said walking back upstairs. Inuyasha was about to protest, but knowing he would lose he followed after kagome. At least he was going to get payed.

"Hey I never got to ask you...why did you run off?" He asked. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"My mother, killed my father when I was young, my grandpa had to solve the case. Once he did, he and Watson took me in," she paused and looked at him. "They raised me, and taught me how to solve cases, but I resent my mother, f-for taking my dad," she turned and continued to ascend the staircase.

She really was nothing like sherlock.


	3. Case of the dead wolf yokai

**A.N: I dont own inuyasha or sherlock. Sorry it took so long to update, i was being lazy and trying to come up with ideas. Please leave a review if you liked this or have any crime ideas!**

Kagome was casually shooting her gun throughout the house, when inuyasha came in he barely dodged a bullet that was right by his ear.

"What the hell kagome!? Are you trying to kill someone?!" Inuyasha yelled, kagome took off the ear wear and looked at yasha.

"Oh yasha! Hello! I'm practicing my shooting, I'm not as good as my uncle watson." She announced putting her shiny gun down.

"Gun are against the law in britian kagome! I should take that away from you." Inuyasha reached for the gun, and kagome pulled away fast.

"Now now puppy, I have a license, somewhere" she looked around the house and picked up a file. "We have a new case!" She announced trying her hardest to distract him. He crossed his arms and grabbed the file.

"Gunshot wound to the face, jesus," inuyasha read aloud. "That's why you were practicing your shooting?" He asked, kagome nodded her head gently and packed her bag.

"Leta go! Oooo we should get coffee first!" She said running out to his car. Inuyasha rubbed his head and followed after. Today was going to be a long day.

They arrived at the crime scene after a very annoying coffee stop, kagome was very particular about how she liked her coffee, another quirk from her grandfather? Inuyasha wanted to yell at her but the smile that formed on her face made his heart leap.

The casually walked over to the officer who was busy talking to his partner.

"Where the body?!" Kagome asked ready to pounce. The two officer looked over at kagome, they causally looked her up and down, than proceeded to talk. "Hello! Can you understand me!? I want the body!" She yelled this time. They continued to ignore her, inuyasha stood aside to observe, to see how exactly she will deal with this.

Kagome reached for one of their badges and proceeded to write down his number, she than forced it back into the young officers arms and crossed her arms.

"You have exactly 30 seconds to tell me where the body is, if you fail to do so, I will call your captian and have your badge ripped away!" She yelled the officer stared dumbfounded. "15 seconds remaining!" Kagome continued. The officer pointed toward some tall grass fast and kagome stomped off. Inuyasha was impressed, not many people can scare an officer like that. Inuyasha followed after and looked down at the body.

"Wow the bullet practically took the mans face off," inuyasha said, he looked at the mans tail and smirked it's a wolf yokai. He must of pissed off someone extremely bad," inuyasha felt no sympathy for the wolf.

"Poor thing," kagome said as she moved the body. "He must of died a painful death," she finished speaking. Inuyasha shurged, and looked around the area, he picked up a small gun, and looked it over.

"Maybe we can find some fingerprints, no way it can he registered," inuyasha said standing up. Kagome walks over, and looked at the gun.

"Huh this gun is a Beaumont Adam revolver, this is an extremely old gun, they stopped making these in 1880," kagome said rubbing her head. "How fascinating, the owner has to be a gun enthusiast, not common anymore around her," she continued excitedly. "Let's get the bullet out of the body! Then well figure out who this wolf yokai is," she finished standing up and walking over.

"I already know what tribe it's from," inuyasha announced happily being one step ahead of kagome. "They're leaders name is koga, hes from the yoro-clan. He hates my guts though, so I highly doubt he'll talk to us," inuyasha said as the officers took the body away.

"Well we have to try anyways, let's go inuyasha!" She ordered hopping up from the ground and walking towards the car. Inuyasha rubbed his head and followed after.

He drove the to a small villiage that was 10 minutes from the crime scene, he parked the car outside of the village and got out, the whole place stunk of wolf. Kagome lead the way through the small town, people whispered about inuyasha, he was extremely out of place. A hanyo after all, most yokai hated hanyos.

They arrived at a small house at the other end of the town, a large amount of red flowers were in front of the house, inuyasha covered his nose. Kagome knocked on the door and patiently waited, a tall buff yokai opened the door and eyed kagome.

"Huh must be my lucky day, I didnt have to hunt for dinner," the wolf said licking his lips. A low growl escaped inuyasha lips, the wolf ignored him. "How can I help you?" He asked moving his long brown hair out of his eyes. Kagome kept a stern face.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but we found a body, we believe he belongs to your tribe," she said never backing down. He got down to her level, inuyasha moved kagome behind him and glared koga down.

"Pissed off anyone new koga?" Inuyasha asked, beating his teeth. Kagome stared, this was the very first time he ever acted like this.

"Of course those damn birds of paradise havent left us alone! Your police department refuses to do anything about it!" Koga yelled, kagome wrote everything down.

"I promise, we will stop the birds from hurting another one of you tribe members ahain!" Kagome pledged. Koga smirked, and walked to her, he moved her bangs out of her face.

"What was your name again?" He asked, inuyasha forced his way inbetween them.

"Her name is kagome, and we're now leaving!" He grabbed kagomes arm and stormed off. Before kagome could say anything she followed after.

They ended up driving to the police station and walked into the autopsy room, kagome looked at the body and sighed.

"I dont think this was a bird yokai, they wouldnt use a gun, they would use their claws, theres no scartch Mark's at all," kagome said looking down.

"Could it be a hunting trip gone bad?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"They wouldnt use a revolver for hunting, I think he made someone made in his clan," she said looking over the body. Inuyasha began to dig in the wolfs pants, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with instructions.

"Oh my god, I know who did this, damnit!" He yelled and hit the table. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Hes a serial killer, he tries to get yokai clans to fight eachother. Damnit how can I be so stupid!? This is totally his M.O." he yelled he kicked a stool in the corner.

"We have to inform koga! He could attack the birds of paradise!" Kagome yelled running to inuyasha car, he followed behind.

Inuyasha blared his sirens, driving as fast as he could to the birds of paradise. Theyll pulled up to a crowd of yoro-clan members outside huddled and talking. Kagome got out and ran towards that getting in their eyesight.

"Ah the beautiful detective is back, here to help us battle?" Koga asked smiling, kagome shook her head fast. She began to explain everything to koga, she somehow managed to calm him down. The troops all left annoyed about the time they wasted.

"Inuyasha, I want everything you have about this serial killer at my house," kagome ordered as she walked to his car.


	4. Curiosity killed the hanyo

**A.N this is kind of a filler chapter, important stuff does happen, but not exactly a murder. Oh and i dont own inuyasha, or sherlock. If you have any question P.M me or leave a review. Thank you!**

Inuyasha sat quietly at his work desk, he had way too much paper work to do. He and kagome had been solving way to many cases, unfortunately kagome didn't have to do paperwork. He wished he could shove it all over to her, she would probably be finished with it in an hour. Inuyasha looked casually up at his captians office, there was a women inside yelling at him.

The doors suddenly bursted open, out came a women. she had bright red eyes, brown hair in a ponytail with a feather in it. She suddenly yelled out.

"dont do it again!" And slammed his office door, she made eye contact with inuyasha and made her way over. Inuyasha kept a straight face and met eyes with her.

"You, half breed, you've been working with sherlock's granddaughter correct?" She asked him while tapping her foot. Inuyasha bit his tongue and nodded his head. "Well you two are off the yokai killer. Got it!" She snapped again.

"Excuse me? And who in the hell are you exactly? That's my case," he snapped back. This bitch wasnt going to insult him, and than boss him around.

"I'm basically your bosses boss," she responded crossing her arms.

"Bullshit, my captains boss it the chief of police! And guess what, you arent him," inuyasha smirked. He knew the chief because his older brother was chief. The women pressed her lips together, turned her feet and walked away. Her high heels made a loud clicking sound as she left.

Inuyasha stood up and followed after her. He had to know who that bitch was. She was outside the building smoking a cigarette, and talking into her cellphone. Inuyasha hid in a Bush, and quietly listened in on her conversation.

"Yes i did tell the half breed to drop it," she paused and sighed. "If you want them to keep their nose out, then you should kill the Holmes girl," she paused again, listening to the other person speak. "Yes I know she isn't a yokai, yes I know you only kill yokai," she finished. Yelling suddenly came from her phone, loud enough for inuyasha to hear.

"Take care of it!" And than the women hung up, he assumed the person on the other line hung up first. The yokai killer that is. The women flicked her cigarette into the bushes, and annoyingly stomped off. Inuyasha stood up and ran to his car, he had to tell kagome what he found out!

Once he arrived at her house, he unlocked her door. Kagome had given him a key to stop his complaints of her taking to long. When he walked in he saw the floor covered in papers. He quietly pulled a blade out and walked towards her study. He quietly opened her study door, and found a sleeping kagome. She fell asleep at her desk, with the case files from the yokai killer surrounding her. Inuaysha grab a blanket from the brown couch in her study, and wrapped it around her.

He walked out of the study quietly, careful not to wake kagome. He looked down the hall way, he hasn't seen her full house. Inuyasha decided he was going to explore, he opened the next door her saw and looked around. Inside was filled with millions of books, books on every topic, even gardening. He closed the door and made his way to the next one.

It was a room with a small twin bed in the corner, he walked inside and looked around. It was kagomes bedroom, he walked towards a picture frame. It was of two small girls holding an older womens hand. He smiled, one of the girls was kagome, the older women had to be her mother. He thought kagome hated her mother though.

He sat the picture down gently, quietly he opened a draw next to her bed. It was filled with newspapers clippings, one of them said. 'breaking news, sherlock Holmes daughter a murder?' Before he could continue reading the door opened.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome asked full of anger, she rushed to him and pulled the clippings from him. "I cant believe you!" She yelled shoving him onto her bed. She put the clippings back into her drawer and shot a glare at him.

"I dont know anything about you, I wanted to learn more," he admitted. Kagome crossed her arms her eyes filled with rage.

"So you ask! You invaited my privacy!" She grabbed inuyasha arm and pulled him out of her room.

"I'm sorry ok! How about this, I'll tell you something about myself, and you tell me something" he said hoping she'd agree. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and motioned him to talk.

"I um guess I'll go first, I have an older half brother, hes the chief of police. Hes a yokai, we dont really get along," inuyasha finished, he looked at his feet.

"Fine, I have a twin, her name is kikyo, she performs autopsys," kagome said. Inuyasha sighed. that's not what he wanted to know about, but he'll take it. He wanted to know why kagome didnt want to tell him about her mother, but he couldn't ask. Kagome was already pissed.


	5. Rolls-Royce

**A.N sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working a lot. So you know the drill, I dont owm inuyasha or sherlock. Please leave a review. I always look forward to them.**

Inuaysha stared quietly at kagomes back, as she made them tea. She was quietly humming as she poured the tea into cups and turned to face him. She sat the tea and cream out gently and sat down.

"Got any sugar?" He asked watching her face for a reaction. She kept her eyes on the table, and pointed to a door across from the table. "Oh, ok I'll get it I guess," he said as he stood up and walked to the door. It lead to a dark room, he stumbled looking for a light. After about a minute he flicked it on and looked around.

He was in a cold damp garage. "Who the hell keeps sugar in a garage," he mumbled to himself as he looked. Up agaisnt the wall there were multiple selves, he walked towards them. The shelves were holding a bunch of jars, jar filled with a urine yellow coloured. He tapped on one of the jars, an eyeball came into veiw and he jumped back. He looked at a different jar that helps a pigs head, one pigs hooves, and another had a two headed snake.

Inuyasha turned fast feeling sick, she was crazier than he thought. He looked up from the floor, his eyes latched onto a black Roll-Rocye right in front of him. His face started to turn red with anger. He turned and stormed out of the garage.

Kagome was drinking her tea, and reading the new paper, inuyasha slammed his hands onto the table.

"You have a fucking car!? A fucking Roll-royce none the less!?" He yelled. Kagome raised an eyebrow and sat her paper down.

"Of course i do, I'm a detective, I have to get to places some how." She replied and faced him.

"So you could drive this whole time!?" He asked, before kagome could answer, he yelled again. "Instead of switching off, we've been using my gas, ranking up my miles, listening to your crappy music? I'm not your servent! I'm your partner!" he yelled.

Kagome was about to respond again, but he swiftly turned, and stomped out. "This is why you have no friends!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

Kagomes face fell, he wouldnt let her explain. If he would have, he would of known that kagome hanst driven that car since her grandpa died. It was his after all, kagome looked down, she felt terrible. She never met to make him feel like a slave, but he was the one to say he doesn't have partners.

Kagome stood up, and started to clean up the mess. While inuyasha was yelling one of the teacups fell on the floor and broke. She began to clean up the mess when the front door opened with a screech.

"Inuyasha?" She asked and stood up. There wasnt a response, she grabbed a knife from her counter, and made her way to the door.

Someone wearing a masked grabbed her from behind. They put their hand around kagomes mouth, she flipped the knife and stabbed them in the leg. They yelled out in pain, and shoved kagome to the ground. The person fired two bullets at kagome, one hit her in the side, the other next to her. She groaned in pain as the person ran off. Her vision blurred and she passed out.

To cool down from the fight inuyasha was walking the block. His mother always taught him to alway try and make up after a fight. After about the tenth time walking the block he calmed down. He decided go head back to kagomes.

He walked up the sidewalk and saw the door was wide open. He pulled out his blade and kicked the door quietly opened. When he peaked in he saw blood everywhere on the floor. He walked quietly inside and saw a limp kagome bleeding on her carpet.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he ran over. He checked for a pulse and pulled out her walkie talkie. "I need a bus at 221 Baker street, victim is alive put a rush on it." He yelled into it. The person spoke back. Inuyasha hung onto kagomes hand. Kagomes eyes flicked open barely. She stared at inuyasha.

"I'm sorry mom, I broke our promise," was all kagome heard coming from inuyasha, before everything turned black again.


End file.
